


Honourable Intentions

by anarchycox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad reputations, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, arthur and merlin bickering, arthur is a good man but goes about it in a dickish way, confident merlin, magic is known, minor arthur/gwen/lancelot, mistaken opinions, virgin gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Merlin courts Gwaine. Everyone warns Gwaine because they are over protective of Merlin and misread the situation entirely. Merlin sets them all to rights.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 250





	Honourable Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked the idea of gwaine's reputation and flirting just be that flirting and he is actually a virgin and Merlin has been out there banging every willing person available. And he sets his eyes on Gwaine because hell yeah.

Gwaine was laughing so hard he almost fell over. Though that might also be the ale that he had consumed. But still Elyan was telling this story of his romantic encounter the other night, and it was hilarious how poorly it went.

“So you know when a woman does that thing with her tongue?” Elyan said.

“A woman - no,” Gwaine replied with a smirk, and Elyan threw some bread at him.

“Oi, we told you, you aren’t allowed to share, leave some story telling for us,” Elyan grinned, “we’d never get to share if we let you get started. Anyways, we’re having fun and -” Elyan continued the story and Gwaine laughed so much his side hurt. He didn’t quite understand why Merlin was laughing along but kept staring at Gwaine. But every time he glanced over Merlin was looking at him. Eventually Elyan bid them good night, “Merlin, I can walk you back to your room,” Elyan was a true and gallant knight.

“No, going to have another drink with Gwaine,” Merlin said.

Elyan shrugged, “Very well then, until the morrow.”

Gwaine looked at Merlin, “Another drink implies you finished your first one,” he pointed out. He smiled a bit as Merlin chugged the ale and handed Gwaine the empty mug. He went and fetched them another. When he sat back down, Merlin was giving him that look again. “Cheers, Merlin.” He took a drink and Merlin put a coin on the table. “You don’t have to pay me for the ale.” Merlin nudged it towards him, and Gwaine huffed a bit and picked it up. Only he didn’t recognize it at all. “What?” He turned it over in his hand and it had markings that were odd. “Merlin?”

“I found that in the Perilous Lands,” Merlin explained, “it is old, and it called to me. Eventually I found it in one of Gaius’s books. It is a courting coin. You give it to the person that you care for, to indicate your willingness to provide for them, take care of them.”

“You are making that up,” Gwaine couldn’t stop moving the coin in his hands though. It was worn almost flat but he could make out some shapes. He imagined they were hearts. “You can bullshit better than that.”

“No I can’t,” Merlin laughed, “Gwaine, do you accept my token?”

Gwaine blinked. “What?”

“I am going to court you, if that is alright?”

Gwaine turned the coin over and over again, rolled it over his knuckles. “Fancy a fuck? You don’t have to do this, we can just -”

“Gwaine,” Merlin was giving him that look, “I figured it out.”

Gwaine went very still, “Figured what out? Not much to figure out about me.”

“Oh there are a few things,” Merlin replied. He smiled a bit and Gwaine flushed at the knowledge on Merlin’s face. “I pay attention to you a lot. And I’ve put a few pieces together and decided, well -” he gestured to the coin. “You deserve a little romance.”

“It isn’t that I haven’t wanted to,” Gwaine said. “Just circumstances, timing, and a reputation grows. And grows, and grows so much and then well. I want to though. It wasn’t because of a lack of want, just -”

“Just,” Merlin nodded. “I see you, you know.”

“People tend not to like what they see.”

“I do.”

Gwaine looked at the coin. “So what do I do with this, to indicate that I accept your courtship?” 

“See the small hole? You wear it around your neck.”

Gwaine took his chain off and carefully added it to the other two pieces that he wore. He carefully put it back around his neck; he touched the coin and it felt oddly warm. “Magic?”

Merlin winked, “maybe a little.”

“So, well, back to my room?” Gwaine suggested with a bit of a smirk. He was rather eager for that.

“Courting you Gwaine, so no wouldn’t be proper. But I will walk you there.”

Gwaine nodded and they walked back together. When they were at his door, they paused. “I don’t know what happens next,” Gwaine had to admit, “bit odd, being courted.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Merlin promised and brought his hand up. Was the man actually going to kiss the back of it? Instead his hand was flipped over and Merlin pressed a kiss to his pulse point. Turned out that was a rather sensitive spot, didn’t know that. Or maybe it was sensitive because it was Merlin. Who was courting him. Teeth grazed against the thin skin there and he had to lean against his door. 

“I like courting,” he managed to say.

“Just wait,” Merlin promised and then left, fucking whistling of all things. The bastard.

“My door is always open,” Gwaine called out. 

“No, it is closed from now on, until the day I knock on it,” Merlin called back.

Gwaine went in and locked the door. He sat on the bed and pressed his fingers to where Merlin had kissed. He smiled a bit. He was being courted by Merlin, never expected that but he very much liked the idea of it. 

*

“You wanted to see me?” Gwaine was a bit puzzled, he wasn’t often called to Arthur’s personal chambers, but there was a chance he would see Merlin there and that was never a bad thing. Not when the courtship was progressing so well. He looked around the room eagerly.

“Looking for someone?” Arthur didn’t look up from his work. Which Gwaine could tell he was fake looking at since the damn map was upside down.

“Your blushing bride, or your dashing husband,” Gwaine replied, “Your better halves…thirds? How do you actually do the math on that?”

“Do not strain your mind with arithmetic, Gwaine, it will never recover. They are busy, this is a conversation between you and I.” Arthur finally looked up from his papers. “And it is about Merlin.”

“Wonderful man,” Gwaine smiled, “intelligent, caring, loyal, that whole can burn everything to the ground with his mind thing is pretty nifty, great legs from walking all the stars up to your rooms. Shall I go on? Because I can. I’ve been thinking a lot about Merlin these days.” He had always had a lot of thoughts about Merlin, but now they were of a much different nature. 

“Stop,” Arthur ordered, “I am generally fine with you playing the fool, but I want to speak to the true Gwaine now.”

Gwaine raised a brow at that. “I am a fool, sire, you say it every day.”

“And I say Merlin is a coward and an idiot, and we all know that is horse shit. Just like you are no fool. Now, sit.” Arthur pointed and Gwaine was intrigued enough to actually sit. “You and Merlin.”

Ah, Gwaine thought, that explained why the man in question wasn’t there. “Merlin and I?”

Arthur huffed a bit. “I am well aware of your reputation, Gwaine, it spreads through the keep, the whole of Camelot really.”

“Arthur, you wound me, my reputation extends across the whole continent,” Gwaine smirked a bit and Arthur pointed at him. “What?”

“If you fuck and run with Merlin, I will run you through.”

“Point of fact, I have never once fucked and run in my life,” Gwaine replied. 

“Fucked and swaggered then, and I swear that you will not do that to Merlin.”

“Sire, I swear to you I have never even fucked anyone.”

“Gwaine!” Arthur stood up, and his hands were fists on the table. “We are not playing these games. I don’t care if you call it sex, making love, whatever - the point is if you are not serious about courting Merlin, you will cease what you are doing right now. Because if you hurt him, I will string you from the rafters.”

“I’m not -” Gwaine sighed, “of course, sire. Rafter stringing. Got it. My intentions are as honourable as I am virtuous.”

“Get out,” Arthur snarled, fed up, but to be fair so was Gwaine. He gave a bow and he stood and left. 

He always knew he reputation would cause problems one day, but he had always figured more of the tavern brawl sort. Instead there had been weeks of veiled threats about what people would do if he hurt Merlin. Because no one could see how easily Merlin could hurt him. He went for a walk on the ramparts to clear his head and the air felt good. He breathed in slowly and caught the scent of magic. He smiled and turned his head. “Merlin.”

“Hello, Gwaine.” Merlin gestured and Gwaine sat on the wall, Merlin moving to stand in between his legs. “Arthur is in a bad mood. Something about you mocking us?”

Gwaine pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. “I told him my intentions to you were as honourable, as I was virtuous.”

“That sincere?” Merlin’s hand was on his neck and it felt good. “He said you were playing the fool. Suggested I could do better.”

“You could.”

“I lightly lit him on fire for suggesting that, I will do the same to you.” Merlin’s lips pressed against his and Gwaine melted against him a bit. He whined when Merlin stepped back. “Have something for you.” Merlin’s eyes glowed and in his hand an object slowly began to form, and then there was a small dragon statue. “Like it?”

“I do,” Gwaine smiled. He knew what Merlin was doing. Aside from the general courting, the gifts were things your filled your quarters with. Books, little ornaments, things that suggested you lived in a space. Things Gwaine hadn’t had for a decade because he was always on the move. Merlin was making it hard for him to walk away. Gwaine couldn’t figure out how to tell him that Merlin’s existence was enough to never make him leave. He took the statue and pet the wings. “It is cute.”

Merlin smiled a bit. “Remind me to introduce you to the dragon I know, cute is not quite the right word.”

Merlin was always a surprise. Gwaine grinned, “so going to knock on my door tonight Merlin?”

There was a chuckle and then lips pressed against his neck. Oh he liked that even more that the wrist kisses he received whenever they passed each other in the hall. There was a graze of teeth against his skin and he almost purred. “More,” he begged.

“See you later,” Merlin said and stepped back.

“You are a cruel courter, Merlin!” Gwaine shouted after his retreating form. There was a laugh in reply but not much else. Gwaine looked at the little dragon statue in his hand, he knew the perfect spot for it in his room.

*

“Gwaine, just the person I wanted to see,” Gwen was walking down the hall in her purple dress, Gwaine really thought it well suited her.

“My queen,” he gave a low bow and she laughed as she always did that at his overly dramatic manners.

“Walk with me?”

“It is my honour,” he replied and held out his arm. She hooked her hand around his forearm, “Where do we walk to?”

“The training grounds, Arthur wants to show off a bit. And so does Lancelot.” 

“Well with such beauty to inspire them it isn’t any wonder they wish to impress.”

She snorted indelicately, a rich earthy sound. “And do you want to impress?”

“You, of course if you wish it.”

“No, Merlin. You are courting him, I am sure you wish to be equally dashing and impressive.”

Why did everyone seem to think he was courting Merlin? It was so bloody obvious that it was the other way around. They went down some steps and rounded the corner into the sunlight. They could hear the clash of weapons. “I do believe your husbands are already at it.”

“They like to impress each other as much as they do me.” She looked up at him, “Gwaine, Merlin is one of my oldest friends. Be kind to the sweet boy.”

“He is a year older than you,” Gwaine pointed out.

“But sheltered from growing up in a small village, how busy he was as Arthur’s servant and now the court mage. He doesn’t have your…worldliness.”

That was a fun way to call him a slut. “My queen, you are arrived to your men,” Gwaine said. “Excuse me.” Gwaine stalked to the field and grabbed a sword and shield. “Percival, please?” The man just grunted, and let Gwaine work his aggression off against him until Gwaine was sweaty and exhausted. The field was quiet and everyone was watching him. “What?”

“Well clearly Merlin hasn’t given into your charms yet, if you are dealing with that much frustration,” Arthur teased and everyone laughed.

Gwaine bowed to the crowd, “Indeed.” He carefully put away the equipment and went to the armory. He meant to change out of his chainmail but he just sat on the bench and hung his head. When rough spun fabric moved close he pressed his face into it, into Merlin’s stomach and sighed when arms went around him. “I’m tired. And it is all my fault.”

“No, it is theirs,” Merlin replied. A soft hand stroked his hair. “And I am sorry of it.”

“It is fine,” Gwaine rubbed his face against Merlin’s stomach. “I just, they’ve never actually even seen me leave with a woman or a man. How do my friends so easily believe the tales? Why are they so sure I would hurt you?”

“I don’t know. People get this image in their head. You play the fool and the flirt so very well. I played the clumsy servant for so long that even though they’ve seen me defeat an army single handed, that image of the naive farm boy lingers.” Hands tugged his hair gently so that Merlin could look in his eyes. “But we see each other don’t we?”

“We do,” Gwaine agreed. “And that is what matters.”

“It is.” Merlin reached into a pocket and pulled out a key. “This is for you.”

“Key to your room?”

“No,” Merlin grinned. “Key to a chest in your room. Surprise in it for you.” 

“What sort of surprise?”

“See telling you would ruin the surprise.” Merlin ran his fingers through Gwaine’s hair, and Gwaine sighed, pressed his face back to Merlin’s stomach. It felt good to be held. He could have stayed like that forever. “Let’s get you out of that mail.”

“Yes, please,” Gwaine agreed. He stood and Merlin squired for him, hands lingering, grazing skin until Gwaine was down to his under layers. “I could use a bit more help?” he suggested.

“Not yet,” Merlin replied. “Go to your room, see your surprise.” 

Gwaine tried pouting but Merlin was unmovable. “How long will the courtship last, Merlin?”

“Until you realize how worthy of being worshiped you are,” Merlin answered and there was that kiss against his neck again and then Merlin was carrying his mail away. Gwaine went to his quarters and there was a chest on his bed. He opened it up and inside it was lined with rich velvet, leather bracers stitched with druid symbols inside. Merlin was very clearly claiming ownership of him. Gwaine washed quickly and put on clean clothes. He fit the bracers over his shirt and moved his forearms this way and that. They looked incredible, the magic symbol in the center of them almost shimmering in the candle light. Any time he was not in his armor, Gwaine would wear them proudly.

*

Gwaine threw a bit of bread at Elyan and Elyan caught it easily. The feast table was loud and boisterous as they celebrated Merlin’s birthday. Arthur had insisted that Merlin deserved a grand celebration and everyone had agreed. Gwaine was in his finest clothes, the bracers on his arms as he sat across from Merlin. He had angled to be next to him, but Arthur had manipulated the situation a bit glaring at him. Gwaine couldn’t understand why the king was so annoyed but hell, he always was with Gwaine so Gwaine just ignored it. And it gave him a chance to happily stare at Merlin.

Lancelot was next to him, and nudged him a bit. “You should remember to eat, not just stare at him besottedly.”

“You would do well with the same advice, you keep gazing at Arthur and the queen the same way.”

Lancelot did not deny it, “My beloveds look very well tonight,” Lancelot replied.

“Eh, Merlin is more attractive,” Gwaine managed to eat a bit and then went back to staring at Merlin, who winked at him. Maybe tonight would be the night that Merlin knocked on his door. He really wanted the man to knock on his door. Come in. And never leave.

“Oh,” Gwaine said out loud.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Gwaine smiled at Lancelot, “Just a thought about the future.” He saw Merlin look at him and Gwaine looked back. Gwaine’s mind slowly put all the pieces in place. “Merlin?”

“Yes?” The table had grown quiet, and were all watching them.

“I won’t ask you anymore when you are going to knock on my door.” Because there was no rush for that, because they had all the time in the world and he was happy with however Merlin wanted this to continue. He trusted the man, entirely. Because it wasn’t about the rumours or reputations, it was just about them. And the fact that they were madly and wholly in love.

“I’ll be knocking tonight,” Merlin answered and raised his glass. Gwaine did as well and tapped it against Merlin’s and they drank. 

Lancelot glared at Gwaine. “Your birthday gift to Merlin is debauching him, and not even going to him with flowers or promises, but having him come to you? How dare -”

“Enough!” Merlin shouted. He stood up and his eyes flashed gold. Gwaine wondered if they would be gold after he knocked on Gwaine’s door. “Why are all of you treating Gwaine like shit?”

“We aren’t,” Arthur replied, “We just are looking out for you. He is courting you very poorly, and none of us are happy with that.”

There were several nods around the table. “That’s because he isn’t courting me at all, I am courting him!” Merlin shouted. “How are you all so dense? I have been courting the hell out of that knight, as he deserves.”

Gwaine flushed a bit at that. He did agree with Arthur, that Merlin deserved more than him. But he hoped the warlock never agreed with them on that point. He couldn’t fathom giving Merlin up, now that he was Gwaine’s. 

“He has seduced you so thoroughly that you are convinced you are courting him?” Arthur looked furious. “How dare -”

“I haven’t seduced anyone, ever,” Gwaine replied and sighed at the chorus of snorts around the table at that. 

“He is demanding to besmirch your honour on your birthday and I will not -”

“Arthur you clotpole, my ‘honour’ was besmirched when I was sixteen, and I’ve besmirched it every chance I got,” Merlin snapped. “I have fucked probably a third of the men of Camelot.”

“What?” Arthur looked around the table. “Who betrayed you thusly, convinced you to lay with them?”

“Convinced me? Arthur,” Merlin sighed, “I seduced them. I couldn’t use my magic and I was frustrated so I fucked everyone willing to distract myself. Would you like a list? Most of the stable boys, the royal blacksmith, two in the kitchen staff, lord thank the gods for all the tournaments. Half the time you won because I had fucked the visiting knights so hard they couldn’t seat their horse properly. Arthur, I have had more sex than you, I can promise you that. Hell, I’ve probably had more sex than if you put everyone here combined.”

“I -” Arthur was pale. “You have not. There is no word anywhere of you doing that.”

“Some people actually keep quiet about their exploits,” Merlin replied. “I have fucked a third of the men of your kingdom. I am the one courting Gwaine, and with your permission will marry him. And I will be the first and last person to bed the man that everyone has been slandering the last few months. Actually, I should probably challenge a lot of you for besmirching his honour.”

“I am fine with it,” Gwaine offered. “You don’t have to.”

“No, no. He’s being more of an idiot than usual,” Merlin had that stubborn gleam in his eyes. “Your majesty I offer you a challenge for insulting my beloved’s honour.”

“He called me beloved. Rather like that,” Gwaine whispered to Lancelot.

“Your honour?” Lancelot looked so confused.

“When have I ever actually shared a tale of bedding anyone?” Gwaine pointed out. “When have I ever had a raunchy story when we are all in our cups? When have you ever seen me leave a tavern in the company of someone?”

The whole table was clearly thinking about it.

“He is not a virgin!” Arthur shouted, “You can’t be that bloody gorgeous and be a virgin!”

“Thank you for noticing, princess, but sorry, I am.”

“I need a glove,” Merlin said. “Anyone?” Gwen gave him one. “Thanks,” Merlin tossed it at Arthur. “There challenged.”

“I’m not going to fight you, over fucking Gwaine of all people,” Arthur groaned, “And you have not had more sex than me! I sleep with two people every damn night.”

“Oh please, I’ve been to a druid summer solstice celebration. Talk to me when you’ve had an orgy with a dozen people under the gaze of the old gods,” Merlin replied.

“Fine, you know what, fine. You’ve had sex. You are courting the virginal Gwaine. Just fine, are cows flying now?”

“I can make them if you like,” Merlin glared at him. “I challenged you.”

“I’m not fighting you,” Arthur growled, “I apologize sincerely and truly, Gwaine, for the continued insults to your impeccable honour.”

“I accept,” Gwaine was fairly certain this was the weirdest night of his life, and he had seen plenty of weird in his days of wandering. “So, Merlin about that knock -”

“Nope, no knocking,” Arthur sat back down. “If you are indeed a maiden.”

“Fuck you, sire,” Gwaine snapped.

“No no, if we are being so very specific about your honour, then there will be no changing of that until after you are wed. Which means the reading of the bans, and Merlin getting my permission, which yes after tonight will take a great deal of work. And Gwen, I bet you would love to plan a fancy wedding for your best friend in the whole wide world, wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” Gwen agreed with a smile.

“Then you will be able to knock on Gwaine’s door. Should only be four or five months,” Arthur smiled, “I’m feeling generous.” He leaned back against his throne. “True love can certainly wait that long before it claims a most honourable knight?”

“Of course it can,” Merlin’s smile should have frozen Arthur in place. 

“Well,” Gwaine drained his glass dry. “Happy birthday, Merlin?” 

“To Merlin!” Percival cried out to ease the tension.

It wasn’t eased in the least.

*

Gwaine didn’t kill Arthur over the next several months, and honestly that should be enough to see him to a heavenly reward after he passed, because the man deserved killing. He had made sure that Gwaine and Merlin were never alone together, to protect Gwaine’s honour during the courtship and wedding plans. Every time they sneaked away, someone found them before they had exchanged more than a kiss. 

Merlin hadn’t burned the kingdom down either, though it had come close the time Arthur found them, Merlin’s hands under Gwaine’s shirt and had actually tsked and lectured Merlin about not respecting Gwaine. 

Gwaine was dressing for his wedding when there was a knock on his door. He looked up eager, but it was Lancelot not Merlin. “I am almost ready.”

“Good,” Lancelot’s armor was polished to a high sheen. “You two are well suited together.”

“I love him.”

“I know. I am sorry for how Arthur has been. It comes from a good place.”

Gwaine smiled a bit because he did know that. “He is absurd and a pain in the ass, but I think he actually did want me treated well, so I can forgive his…excessiveness in the situation.”

“Good, and he sent me to make sure that you understood what would happen tonight.” Lancelot was grinning widely, clearly enjoying the moment. Because he was secretly as much of a shit as the rest of them, he just hid it better. “When a knight and a warlock love each other, they will embrace and lay in bed. Then -”

Gwaine threw his pillow at Lancelot’s head. “I am fully aware of what happens in bed.”

“Are you, because I can offer a great deal of practical advice.” Lancelot bowed his head. “As your friend and royal consort it is my pleasure to education you on exactly how much you can put up your -”

“Thank you, Lancelot,” Gwaine stood and shoved him out the door. “Please, may we go so that I can marry Merlin?”

They laughed as they walked through the halls. And Gwaine’s laughter quieted when he stood in front of Merlin. Arthur was standing at Merlin’s shoulder and he looked truly happy for them. Gwaine even saw him wipe a happy tear away as Merlin and Gwaine exchanged their vows. Gwaine’s voice shook a bit, and Merlin’s rang true. When they kissed, it went on long enough that Arthur grew tired of clearing his throat and yanked Merlin away.

The party was long and loud and happy and eventually Merlin and Gwaine managed to sneak away from the crowd. They made their way to the rooms that Arthur had gifted them for their married life. At the door they paused. “What now?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin grinned. “Go on in.”

Gwaine went into the rooms which were gorgeous and lit with a few dozen candles. He was then confused when the door closed and Merlin was on the other side. “Merlin?” he called. There was no response for a moment.

And then there was a knock on the door. 

Gwaine smiled and opened the door. “Hello, Merlin,” he said.

“Gwaine,” Merlin grinned at him. “May I come in?”

Gwaine laughed a bit at his husband. “Are your intentions honourable, good sir?”

“Not in the fucking least,” Merlin replied.

Gwaine pulled him into the room hard and shut the door, locking it carefully. “Good,” he replied. “I asked a few people about you, you know. I now have a great many expectations for tonight.”

“I will surpass them,” Merlin promised.

Gwaine smiled, having no doubt that was true.


End file.
